Inevitable
by RRfan4life
Summary: What if Rachel was the one that stayed behind in TOW Ross Is Fine? [AU, oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the fic, they are the property of Bright/Kauffman/Krane. Although I would fully agree to owning Ross . . .

**A/N:** This is a stand-alone fic, set in the episode TOW Ross Is Fine

* * *

Joey and Rachel hesitantly left Ross's apartment shortly after Charlie got out of there. The night had been exceptionally uncomfortable, although knowing Ross was still behind that door, lost and confused (not to mention drunk), kept them from regaining any comfort.

Rachel sighed, and looked over at Joey. It was inevitable- they couldn't continue this relationship. Not when one of their best friends would never be "fine" with it. Having so much history with a person comes with extra baggage, and its not always so convenient.

"Maybe I should stay here, he's not lookin' good right now." Joey's face not only showed dissapointment that he'd have to end things with Rachel, but worry for his buddy.

"Joey . . .I think I should. I mean, its my fault he's so . . .like this. I'll take care of him, he needs me."

She attempted a weak smile, full of apology.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Before she could turn to go back into Ross's apartment, Joey grabbed her arm. After staring at her a few seconds, he whispered, "Don't let him lose you again."

She stared into his eyes, and suddenly, it all clicked. What was she doing with Joey? He might love her, but she knew she could never even grow into that. They were great friends, but something more? She knew, now, that their relationship would never surpass physical. And that just wasn't what she was looking for. Especially since the father of her child obviously still had feelings for her . . .

She nodded at Joey, thanking him with one look. He always cared for his friends above himself. The two hugged, and Joey waved goodbye before leaving for his apartment.

Rachel took a deep breath, knowing that staying here might be a big step. She slowly turned the doorknob, and found Ross staring out the window, lost in thought, looking calm despite the amount of alcohol he had just consumed.

Hearing the door, he snapped up. "Rach . . ."

"Ross, look at you. I'm staying."

"No, no, I told you, I'm fine!"

"You are not fine. You're not fine now, you weren't fine before, and you're never going to be fine." He gazed at her, defeated. "And that's okay."

"I'm _not_ fine," he whispered. He looked at the ground, at the wall- anywhere but her.

"Ross, Joey and I . . .we're not gonna do it." He looked up, his eyes becoming full of hope. "I think he just doesn't want to upset you, but . . .I don't think I could ever love him, not in that way. 'Cause there's only one person I've ever felt that way for."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but I think you know him." She smiled. "But tonight, we're getting you in bed. You're gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rach."

She walked over to him, and putting a supportive hand on his shoulder, guided him back into his bedroom.

"Get ready for bed, I'll go get you some asprin . . ."

His eyes followed her as she left the room. He felt so protected, she'd always made him feel that way. He sighed in content as he stripped to his boxers and a t-shirt. He pulled the covers down and lay in bed, his temples already starting to throb a bit.

"Here." She handed him a glass of water and two asprin. He gave her a grateful smile before swallowing both pills.

"How's Emma?", he asked her.

"She's doing good, but I think she misses her daddy." She smiled gently. "I think we're gonna have to rethink this living arrangement, but we'll wait til tomorrow."

She pulled the covers over Ross, tucking him in like a child. She kissed him on the forehead, and switched off his bedside light before leaving the room.

"Hey Rach?", she heard him call.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

A small butterfly began beating in his stomach at hearing her address him that way.

"Are you gonna stay here tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe on the couch." She paused. "Why, do you want me to?"

"Stay," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded. He made her feel like she was needed, which is always a great feeling. Despite all they'd been through, all the grief they'd given each other, he still needed her.

"Goodnight, Ross."

" 'Night, Rachel."

She blew him a kiss, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

He laid back in bed, wrapping the covers tightly around him. He forgot about seeing her kiss Joey- that didn't matter. She stayed for _him_, and he never felt more safe. He fell asleep fast, with a big satisfied grin on his face.

Rachel pulled out a blanket out of the closet, ready to make the couch her bed for the night. She stared at the bedroom door, finally admitting to herself that she still loved that man. He might be the world's biggest goofball, and he might have done some . . .er, "interesting" things that night, but she knew her heart would never, and probably had never, changed.

She lay on the couch, wrapping the blanket around her as she hugged herself. Being here, having him so close- it was right. She felt like she'd been holding her breath ever since she moved out of this apartment, and now she could finally exhale. She was comfortable again.

Her eyelids became heavy; sleep was upon her. She anticipated the morning, wondering what could possibly happen between her and Ross. Maybe Emma would have the family they'd always hoped she would. She breathed a sigh of content, settling down for the night. She let out one last whisper into the darkness.

"I love you, Ross."

* * *

So hope you guys enjoyed a bit of fluff, hehe. Reviews are greatly appreciated :-) 


End file.
